Horizontes Color Turquesa
by ElisaM2331
Summary: En un mundo de jerarquías, Levi sueña con la libertad que podría vivir junto a Farlan e Isabel. Sin embargo, son asesinados y Levi es confinado a un encierro que le parece eterno junto a su hermana, hasta que su padre vuelve con una noticia que pondrá su mundo de cabeza. Y lo que cree será una prisión, será un dulce escape hacía un horizonte color turquesa. Omegaverse. EreRi
1. Chapter 1

_**hDisclaimer: Shingeki No Kyojin pertenece a Hajime Isayama. **_

_**Advertencia(s): BL/Yaoi. M-preg. Muertes de Personajes. **_

_**Summary: "En medio de un mundo que se sume en la diferencia de castas y una jerarquía practicamente totalitaria, Levi esperaba la oportunidad de huir de su hogar en la Capital, Sina y hacer una vida junto a un joven llamado Farlan y su mejor amiga, Isabel, ambos sirvientes de la familia Ackerman. Sin embargo tras ser descubierto su plan, sus camaradas son asesinados y Levi es confinado dentro del interior de la gran mansión junto a su hermana melliza. Un día el padre de ambos vuelve proponiéndo no sólo un cambio de casa, sino una alteración radical en la vida del joven Omega y su hermana quienes se vuelven las importantes piezas de un peligroso juego de poder."**_

_**Capítulo Uno.**_

_**"El pájaro Enjaulado"**_

Miró por enésima vez la vieja y roída nota entre sus manos pálidas y sonrió con tristeza. De sus labios salió una débil plegaria y de sus ojos el anhelo de verles de nuevo. Su fotografía bajo su almohada no parecía suficiente, ahora menos que nunca. Sin embargo, conformandose con verles, auque fuese a través de un simple retrato se recostó sobre su mullido lecho y buscó con sus manos aquel tesoro secreto. La encontro y acarició el rostro de ambos. Se preguntó, cuánto tiempo había tenido que transcurrir para lograr ver sus rostros y no sentir que el dolor lo mataba. Sonrió amargamente al recordar que aún se sentía muerto en vida. Escuchó el lamento metálico de la gran verja de la mansión abrirse y logró distinguir los cascos de los caballos. Se puso de pie de inmediato y luego de besar aquella fotografía la escondió de nuevo. Salió de su habitación mirándo de nuevo al mundo con la crueldad que caracterizaba aquellos ojos color tormenta que poseía.

-Hermano...-Se giró para encontrarse con ese rostro tan similar al suyo enmarcado por un recogido que acomodaba de forma gracil su negro cabello, presionándole con una redecilla de oro y rubíes que le hacían juego a su vestido color rojo. Estaba hermosa, pensó su mellozo tendiéndole el brazo con cortesía. Su rostro bello y sus ojos oscuros permanecían tan impasibles cómo los propios.

-Parecen un reflejo el uno del otro...-Comentó la doncella de su hermana, una joven rubia de ojos color ámbar sonriéndo dulcemente. No mentía. Estaba vestido de negro, de los pies a la cabeza, pero a pesar de su elegante e imponente aspecto, en sus dedos anular e índice de ambas manos un anillo con una piedra brillante de tono carmesí combinaba a la perfección con su hermana y su preciosa vestimenta.

-¿Crees que nos traíga un compromiso?

-Ni siquiera te atrevas a dudarlo.-Respondió con hastío. Bajaron al recibidor y ahí aguardaron a que pasaran sus últimos minutos. Cuál sería su sorpresa que al abrirse aquella enorme puerta de verja y madera de roble, se hallarían con un rostro gratamente familiar.

-¡Mis niños!...-Exclamó con emoción la dama de ojos dorados.

Se fundieron los tres en un fruncido abrazo mientras Carla Jaeger besaba insistentemente los rostros de aquellos jovenes.-¡Ha pasado tanto tiempo! ¿Habéis recibido mis cartas? ¡Cuánto os he echado de menos!

Mikasa y Levi sonrieron con sinceridad. Aquella mujer les había enseñado que una madre no necesariamente es de sangre, protegiéndoles desde que la propia murió trayéndoles al mundo tras cumplir con su deber de esposa de la prestigiosa familia Ackerman. Sus brazos cálidos y sus manos tiernas ofrecierpn a aquellos niños huérfanos un amor insuperable e insustituíble. Tras ella llegó Grisha Jaeger, el hombre a quién Levi le guardaba un profundo afecto, su más leal confidente y su más ferréo defensor. Había sido él quién les mostró el mundo más allá de la mansión, en aquel lejano paraje llamado María. Había sido él quién les enseñó todo cuánto sabían. Había sido el quién le dijo la verdad acerca de su condición y lo hizo viéndolo cómo a un igual tanto a él cómo a su hermana. Había sido él quién fabricó las pastillas supresoras y lo que jamás olvidaría; había sido él quién le ayudó a darles un entierro digno a Farlan y a Isabel.

-Es una dicha verles al fin, chicos.-Sonrió con sinceridad.-Pero dejándo las cortesías para después, hay algunas cosas que nos gustaría hablar con ambos...-Aquello alarmó de inmediato a los gemelos, quiénes se miraron. Carla les abrazó con más fuerte y los ojos del hombre al que llamaban padre se volvían tristes.-Vayamos a esperar a Kaney en el salón. Ésto es de vida o muerte.

Supo que debió de haber desconfiado. Lo supo, pero en cuánto vió a su padre entrar por aquella puerta se dijo una vez más que debió de haber muerto con Isabel y Farlan aquella noche, hacía ya más de siete años.-No puedes hacerle esto, no puedes ¡Es mi hermano! ¡Es tu hijo!

-Puedo y lo haré. Tu deberás ir a Rose y casarte con Jean Kirschtein para poder crear una alianza firme y tener su apoyo cuando llegué la hora. Y Levi se casará con Eren asegurándo a María para que la rebelión esté lista y sólo aguardando el golpe que dara Dalliz.

-¡Estás loco! Yo no me casaré con Jean Kirschtein. Me niego a dejarme montar cómo si fuese una yegua de cría...

-¡Yo soy tu padre!...-Gritó silenciándo a su hija. Levi permanecía estático y por instinto Grisha y Carla se interpusieron entre Mikasa y un furioso Kaney.-Y harás lo que te ordene. Te casarás y tendrás a los hijos de una alianza que nos ayudará a derrocar a Reiss y poner a los Smith cómo los gobernadores, derribando la monarquía.

-¡No lo haré!

-¿Quieres que te recuerde que sucedió cuando a tu hermano le dió por hacerse el valiente y tratar de escapar de su deber? Maté a sus adorados campesinos y mataré a quién haga falta matar para que te quedes sola y no te quede de otra más que obedecer. Tu naciste para cumplir con tu deber. Levi nació para cumplir con su deber, y mientras viva obedecerán o sino serán deshechados cómo Sarah lo fue alguna vez...

-¡No te atrevas...!-Rugió Mikasak siendo sólo detenida por los brazos de Carla. La chica forcejeó y clavó su mirada de infierno en su padre.-No te atrevas a mencionar a Sarah nunca... ¿Escuchaste? ¡Nunca!

-¿Entonces obedecerás?

-¡Primero muerta!

Eso hizo a Levi reaccionar. Siempre supo que aquel día llegaría. Siempre supo, incluso cuando Farlan le prometió que serían libres, que llegaría el momento de dejar esas estúpidas ensoñaciones infantiles de un horizonte sin límites y tendría que resignarse a aceptar el destino que se le impuso a su raza, tan pronto llegó al mundo aquella fatídica noche de Diciembre hacía ya veintiún años. Por más que intentase pelear, jamás lograría ganar y era hora de tomar una decisión que le haría someterse bajo el yugo de su verdugo. Se miró con asco, con odio y deseó arrancarse la piel a tiras antes de rendirse, pero aquello que Mikasa dijo fue lo mismo que dijo Sarah una vez hacía ya tanto tiempo y Kaney no lo tomó a la ligera. Sarah murió pocos días antes de dar a luz a un hijo bastardo producto de su matrimonio íilícito con un empleado. Nunca nadie dudo que había sido su propio padre, quién sin misericordia envenenó a su prima. Y ahora sino intervenía Mikasa correría un gran riesgo. Maldiciéndo su debilidad y aceptando su destino, camino en silencio hasta ponerse delante de Mikasa, mirándo frente a frente a Kaney.-Lo haré. Me casaré con Eren, y el hijo que tengamos hará sobrevivir nuestro apellido. Me casaré con él y el bebé será el pacto que quieres de María.

Mikasa lo miró horrorizada.-Hermano no...

-¡Ya basta, Mikasa! Soy tu hermano mayor aunque sea por unos minutos, y ya he tomado mi decisión. Pero...-Miró a su padre con firmeza.-...permitirás a Mikasa un año cómo mínimo para conocer a ese tal Kirschtein. Le permitirás conocerle y le permitirás enamorarse cómo la gente normal.

Kaney sopesó un momento la petición. Era una petición inocente, con tal de una felicidad ínfima para la inútil de su hija. Levi daría el heredero de ambas familias y María estaría comprometida desde aquel momento en adelante con la rebelión. Sonrió.-Muy bien Levi, tu ganas. Dejaré que tu hermana conozca al chico y se enamoré de él cómo una cría de su edad. Pero te lo advierto hijo, maté a la hija de mi hermana por atreverse a desafiarme. Que no te quepa la menor duda de que tu hermana correrá por algo similar si se atreve a desobedecer.

-Ella lo hará. Yo lo haré.

-Me alegra que escuchés razones. Si lo hubieras hecho a tus catorce años, tus mascotas no hubieran terminado cómo lo hicieron.-Sacó sangre de su labio tras morderlo y reprimir aquellas palabras nacidas en contra del monstruo que les engendró.

-Kaney no hace falta que hagas ésto.-Inquirió Carla, mirándolo con dureza.

-Costumbre mi estimada amiga...-Sonrió con falsa inocencia.-¡Petra!

Casi de inmediaro apareció la doncella.-Llama al chico.

Levi sintió cómo la cadena que él mismo había colocado en su cuello, ya comenzaba a estrangularle. Por aquella puerta entro su destino, ese del cuál con tanto empeño trató de huír. Su destino que le miró con unos ojos verdes. O eran azules... o turquesa. Si, turquesa. Un suave tono dulce que se enterró en lo profundo de su helado corazón y comenzó a hacer estragos tan pronto Levi se perdió en aquel mar de emociones dentro de la mirada más pura que jamás hubiese logrado vislumbrar.

(...)

Eren y Levi se casaron tres días más tarde en toda la gloria y el majestuoso espléndor de la cápital.

Eren aguardo paciente a su prometido en el altar de la catedral y suspiró al verle aparecer, tomado del brazo de Kaney quién le dedico un reconocimiento con la mirada. Cuando la mano de Levi fue colocada sobre la suya, la sintió tan frágil. Tan indefensa y con toda gentileza la envolvió con la suya en un gesto tierno antes de dedicarle una mirada a su promentido. Se veía precioso, vestido con aquel finísimo traje color blanco, portando sobre su coronilla y cubriéndo las formas de su cabeza, cuello y espalda un bordado velo tradicional, confeccionado con hilo de plata que combinaba a la perfección con los ojos de Ackerman. La ceremonia comenzó, cómo siempre recordando que esa unión era válida y sagrada y poniéndo en cuenta que era autorizada y apoyada por el deber sagrado de conservar una importante partede la sociedad que les constituía. Claro, pensó irónico el joven Jaeger. Era necesario dar a luz a más omegas para poder seguir viviéndo sobre ese enfermo mundo en el que habitaban. Los votos fueron sencillos y tras pronunciarlos, deslizaron las argollas en el dedo anular de el contrario. La promesa fue mirándo fijamente los ojos de aquel hermoso ser sin dejar de sostener sus manos. El sacerdote declaró su matrimonio y bendijo su unión deseándo prosperidad y felicidad y muchos y muy sanos futuros hijos.

El beso fue un tímido contacto que les fundió por unos segundos. Levi fue capaz de percatarse que Eren cerró sus ojos al comenzarlo y aquello de cierta forma le conmovió.

Al separarse, unidos sólo por sus entrelazadas manos dónde un lujoso y precioso lazo les ataba se encontraron con una multitud desconocida que se puso de pie y les ovacionó cómo si fuesen amigos de toda la vida. La oleada de abrazos y felicitaciones llegaron cómo un torrente imparable. Mikasa fue la primera en abrazar al nuevo señor Jaeger con ternura. Sus ojos oscuros miraron a su mellizo con dulzura y le besó la frente en un gesto maternal, provocándo una sonrisa en Levi.-Gracias por estar aquí...-Dijo el pelinegro, agradecido.

-Nunca te dejaría solo con esta tanda de urracas saca ojos...-Señaló con un gesto divertido a las damas que hacían fila tras ella y ambos rieron.

-Gracias...-Dijo, avergonzada.-Gracias por darme tiempo...

-Para que están los hermaos mayores sino para proteger a las mocosas cómo tu...-Sonrió, restándo importancia, trantándo de hacerla sonreír. Y funcionó.

-Te quiero...-Dijo Levi.-Te quiero hermanita y te quiero mucho...-Mikasa asintió, sintiéndo sus ojos acuarse. Le dió otro abrazo a Levi y le susurró.-...y yo también, hermanito. Yo también.

Se separaron con un gesto dólido, sólo para que Mikasa Ackerman mirase fijamente a Eren. Sus ojos afilados le clavaron una muda advertencia al muchacho de turquesas orbes.-Lo dañas y te mato. Lo jaces llorar y te mato. Lo lastimas y te mato. Recuérdalo bien Jaeger, te mato.

Se alejo de la tarima con pasos graciles ondeando su elegante vestido negro. Ojos envidiosos la observaron caminar hacía dónde su padre les observaba. Despuésl se encontró asintiéndo y agradeciendo felicitaciones de personas que en su vida había visto. Conoció también a los amigos de su esposo, ruidosos pero sonrientes y de alegría al parecer sincera. Uno de ellos, que se declaró cómo un Arlert del estado María, hogar de nacimiento de su marido, le obsequió una finísima cadena delgada bañada en oro, sosteniéndo un ave fénix con intrincados diamantes. Levi agradeció por el regalo y al abrazarle cómo era la costumbre, vió en su cuello unas marcas que supo clasificar. Los ojos celestes de Armin Arlert eran tristes, muy a pesar de la sonrisa que llevaban sus labios.

Se enteró algo tarde de la gran suma de amigos con los que contaba su esposo y de cierta manera, se sintió avergonzado. Sus amigos contando a su hermana eran cinco. Tuvo alguna vez unos a los que quiso cómo hermanos, pero su destino fue tan cruel que le dolió el pecho de sólo recordarles sonrientes y felices. Aparto los pensamientos melancólicos cuando un suave apretón en su mano le dijo que Eren le necesitaba. Tan pronto alzó sus ojos y supo para qué. Su agarré se tensó y por un instante, supo que había algo que tenían en común. Su odio por la familia real. Rhodess Reiss, demacrado e insignificante abrazo a ambos novios y les deseó con voz trémula una felicidad sin límites. Inclinaron sus cabezas cómo se hace ante un rey y agradecieron con palabras rígidas su presencia. Tan pronto cómo estuvo bien lejos, ambos susurraron casi al mismo tiempo un venenoso.-Hijo de puta.

Por él, todo era cómo era. Todos sufrían mientras él vivía plácidamente en su villa amurallada.

Cuando llegó el momento de salir rumbo a la mansión Ackerman, Eren le ayudó a bajar de la tarima marmoleada y con gesto tierno y manos en extremo gentiles, le sujetaron de la cintura y le depositaron en el suelo con delicadeza digna de un artista para con su más preciada obra. Abrió los ojos, sorprendido al sentir unos labios sobre su frente y ver una sonrisa dulce. Se encaminó aún atado con el lazo enjoyado rumbo a la salida de la catedral, dónde más ovaciones y aplausos recibieron.

La mansión Ackerman, les recibió todo lujo y espléndor con sus extensos jardínes decorados para la ocasión y unas carpas gigantescas de claros colores y lamparas y luces de vela adornando la oscuridad. Carla le ayudo a colocarse otra ropa pero la dama le aconsejó, muy a su pesar de que mantuviese el velo. Aquella prenda, explicó la mujer de ojos dorados, perteneció a la bisabuela de Grisha, la fundadora de la familia Jaeger y ella misma le confeccionó con el hilo de plata que se perdía entre sus tejidos formando unas preciosas alas a los costados de la prenda.-Combina con tus ojos, mi niño...-El abrazo maternal de aquella mujer compensó con creces la falta de familia que tuvo durante ventiún largos años que vivió únicamente con la compañía de Mikasa en la inmensa mansión de mármol gris de los Ackerman.

La ceremonia continúo, desarrollándose cómo estuvo planeado y más tarde que temprano, le tocó a Levi subir por la escalerilla de la carroza. Sólo Mikasa y su expresión fueron la que le dieron fuerzas de seguir.

El silenció reinó durante largas horas hasta que en una parada para descansar y que se hiciera una adecuada revisión del equipaje, Eren comentó señalando el río.

-En una ocasión cuando era niño e ibamos rumbo a Sina, Armin y yo caímos tirándo con nosotros un maletín médico que mi padre llevaba para visitar a un noble de la villa real que padecía de tripas sueltas. Los materiales para la solución se perdieron por la corriente tras caernos. A consecuencia de eso, nuestro recibimiento con la familia de aquel sujeto estuvo entonada por una buena serenata de pedos...-No supo si fue lo estúpido de su relato o aquella risita que se le escapo a Eren, que fue incapaz de contener una carcajada divertida.

-En otra ocasión, cuando visitamos a tu padre, Mikasa me retó a escalar por la ladera la de mansión. Pero me dió el camino difícil y caí por un vitral, directo en una tina dónde una de tus sirvientas se bañaban. Hasta la fecha no he podido mirarle a la cara.-Levi le miró, alarmado.

-¿Fuíste tú quién rompió ese vitral? Mikasa culpó a uno de los pajes que servían en la casa y el niño fue obligado a repararlo desnudo.-Eren se rió, avergomzado.-...recuerdo que eras un niño demasiado ruidoso.

-Y yo recuerdo que cuando tenías unos ocho o nueve años, eras algo gordito.-Eso hizo enrojecer de la ira y la verguenza a Levi.

-¡Vete a la mierda, yo no era gordo!

-¡Si lo eras! En cierta ocasión lloraste por qué mi madre me permitió comerme la última tarta de moras y a ti te obligaron a comer coles y gachas con avena.-Sonrió muy a su pesar. No recordaba aquellos momentos, pero desde que Eren lo mencionó acudieron a su mente cómo unos largos días felices en los que un niño sucio y greñudo acudía a su pulcra habitación y se echaba junto a su molesta hermana en la cama. Los recuerdos de una época feliz antes de que llegase la hora de enterarse de la verdad. Mikasa fue una niña nacida cómo Alfa. Y él, había llegado al mundo siendo un Omega. Tras esa revelación, se encerró en los confines de aquella enorme mansión y le cerró las puertas a la felicidad con el fin de prevenir aquello bajo lo que ahora estaba. Un matrimonio y para colmo de males sin amor. Obligado a dar a luz a una criatura, quiera el bondadoso Dios no fuese una omega para repetir su destino. Sólo fue capaz de amar a una persona y adorar a otra, Farlan e Isabel y le fueron cruelmente arrebatados por su propio padre con el fin de cortarle las alas que aquellos dos hicieron crecer y desear un vuelo sin fin tan pronto les conoció en las cocinas de la mansión, con sus sonrisas y su feliz presencia.

Eren se percató casi de inmediato de que algo le atormentaba y por acto reflejo tomó su mano.-No te haré daño.-Dijo sin pensarselo mucho.-No te haría nunca daño. Nunca, jamás a tí.-Besó su mano con gesto tierno.-...y sí lo que hoy quieres para pasar la noche es jugar ajedrez, jugaremos ajedrez. Pero por favor, Levi no me temas...

Levi alzó su mirada y se encontro con esos ojos tan vivídos y cambiantes que en esos instantes, cómo en la catedral estaban deshechos en ternura. Asintió. No supo cómo, ni por qué, pero asintió.-Entonces al ajedrez...-Repuso con su típico tono arrogante, provocándo una sonrisa deslumbrante en su esposo.

(...)

Llegaron a María luego de dos días de continúo viaje y cincuenta partidas de ajedrez que un débil Eren perdió. Los prados dorados de trigo y los pastizales extensos le dieron una bienvenida preciosa antes de vislumbrar en la alta colina, una imponente mansión de cantera con vivos colores rodeándo la propiedad presentados en los estándartes de las familias vasallas a los Jaeger quienes aguardaban a los nuevos esposos con dicha y felicidad. Innumerables personas acudieron a verles llegar y Levi, por primera vez en su vida se vió rodeado de gente con rostros amables y gentiles sin rastro de arrogancia o soberbia. Los pobladores de Shiganshina, un distrito rural al sur de María acudieron con regalos para el nuevo señor Jaeger y ofrecieron su lealtad absoluta nada más bajo de la carroza. Eren parecía demasiado acostumbrado pues tan pronto descendió abrazó con fuerzas a un chico calvo con risa alegre. Entre risas y carcajadas le presentó a cada uno de sus amigos. La panadera Sasha, el agricultor Connie, la costurera Mina y la que ayudaba a la recolección del trigo, una joven rubia de rostro serio pero mirada gentil que llevaba por nombre Annie.

También le presentaron a un hombre altísimo de sonrisa tímida y a un fortachón rubio de expresión bonachona, ambos viñeros que llevaron para los nuevos esposos el mejor vino que pudiesen probar sobre la faz de la tierra. Dos barriles de éste fueron el obsequio para el nuevo señor. Luego, le fue presentado la joven cocinera y la encargada de los establos, la primera una rubia menuda y de sonrisa tierna y la segunda alta y pecosa con una lengua afilada y propietaria de un rápido ingenio. Christa e Ymir dieron la bienvendia la primera preparándo los postres favoritos del joven Eren y la segunda ensillándoles los caballos para un paseo por la tarde.

-Tenéis bastantes amigos, Eren.-Dijo Levi con voz reservada. Eren asintió.-Son hijos de vasallos y empleados, pero crecí con ellos y no me imaginó la vida sin su compañía. Ven, te haré un recorrido por la casa.-Casa era un nombre inadecuado para aquella enorme monstruosidad de cantera. Si la mansión Ackerman era de por sí gigante, aquella propiedad era exageradamente extensa, con siete jardínes, tres terrazas una biblioteca descomunal y una pequeña capilla junto a acantilado. Según explicó Eren después, el tamaño era debido a que era costumbre de su familia albergar en las habitaciones de la primera planta a los empleados y sus familias brindándols la seguridad que seguramente no tendrían en otro lugar, cosa que sorprendió a Levi. En Sina no era nada común vivir así. Al contrario, era mal visto por la nobleza que un gran señor tuviese atenciones con sus siervos. Pero aquello le agradó pues le recordó de la época en la que Farlan e Isabel vivían con él y su hermana en aquella mansión tan solitaria.

Le mostró el estudio que le heredó su padre y le enseño con emoción los grandes mapas clavados en la pared.-¿Aaren? ¿Agartha? esos son los nombres de los reinos vecinos, ¿cierto?

-Ajá. No son reinos en sí, son...

-...repúblicas.-Terminó Levi, mirándo aquella extensión verde, sólo delímitada por el mar. Acaricio la superficie del mapa con suavidad, imaginandóse una vida en aquellos mágicos lugares llenos de paz y sin darse cuenta, su mano tocó con sutileza la de Eren. El chico que era ahora su marido y futuro padre de sus hijos, sonrió.-¿Te gustaría ir? algún día...

Levi se sintió helado. Recordó la ocasión en la que Farlan le preguntó eso, viendo ambos el atardecer en el tejado de la mansión. Y cómo había hecho aquella ocasión y había perjurado jamás hacer de nuevo, asintió y le sonrió.-Si. Me gustaría.

Eren con timídez tomó su mano y la apretó con cariño.-Un día, cuando todo ésto acabe, yo te llevaré. A tí y a los niños. Te lo prometo.

Y Levi recordó aquellos sueños con un hogar cerca del mar. Aquellos sueños con luces dibujando figuras mágicas en el cielo nocturno del norte. Levi imaginó de nuevo, y por alguna extraña, extraña razón, simplemente le sonrió. Le sonrió a Eren.

Al caer la noche, mientras caminaba por el oscuro pasillo, Eren le alcanzó.-Te mostraré tu habitación...-Quisó preguntar a que se refería. Pero simplemente se dejó guíar hacía una enorme estancia iluminada únicamente por una chimenea. Eren sonrió y le mostró el camino hacía el enorme lecho de plumas que le esperaba.

-¿No se supone qué...?

-No...-Negó el joven Jaeger.-No hoy, no ésta noche. Quiero que duermas y descanses. Quiero que te sientas cómodo. Al fin de cuentass éste es tu hogar.-Se adentró en la penumbra y colocó el candelabro sobre la mesilla de noche junto a aquella gran cama. Fue capaz de vislumbrar un portaretratos. Eren se acerco a el y besó son dulzura su frente antes de mirarle y sonreír toda ternura.-Es un regalo de mi parte. Espero que tengas dulces sueños, Levi.

Se marchó, cerrando la puerta, dejándole confundido.

Pero sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y un violento sentimiento llenó su pecho al ver aquella fotografia, su tesoro secreto junto a su cama. Ahí estaban ambos, Isabel y Farlan sonriéndole cómo siempre ahora sin tener que esconderse bajó una almohada. Acarició sus rostros en un gesto que había repetido desde su muerte, siete largos años atrás y sonrió, sonrió cómo sólo podía hacerlo para ellos.

Y pensó desde el fondo de su alegre y melancólico corazón...

También sonrió para Eren.

**Continuará.**

**Hermosas Criaturas**

**Espero de todo corazón que les guste. Es un Omegaverse y ya verán cuánto les espera a esos dos, y no sólo a ellos. Todos serán piezas importantes en ésta historia. Intentaré hacer lo más dulce posible la relación de Eren y Levi por qué... No sé. Creo que Eren sería así de estar casado con un Levi a quién apenás conoce. En fin, espero que sea de su agrado. Sólo qué algo es muy seguro y lo aviso desde el principio: No tendrán un final feliz.**

**Agradezco su apoyo con mis otros fics.**

**Abrazos,**

**Elisa Lancaster**


	2. Por qué Nunca Elegímos a Quién Amar

**Disclaimer: Shingeki No Kyojin y sus personajes son propiedad de Hajime Isayama**

**Horizontes Color Turquesa**

**Capítulo Dos**

**Por qué nunca elegímos a quién amar.**

Aquella noche durmió cómo no lo había hecho desde la muerte de Farlan e Isabel. Y cuando despertó, de una manera irremediable, confusa pero dulce, se sintió feliz.

Y así comenzó su historia junto a Eren Yaeger.

Sin saberlo ni planearlo, habían pasado ya dos semanas. Do largas pero dichosas semanas en las que inesperadamente se volvió inseparable de su marido, que cada mañana aguardaba por él para desayunar y charlar animadamente. O bien, Eren parloteaba, mientras Levi escuchaba de manera atenta. Posteriormente, ambos se dirigían a Shiganshina, el poblado que rodeaba la villa Yaeger por la ladera de los acantilados. La primera vez que Eren le mostró a Levi aquella visión del precioso mar, al joven amo se le escaparon las lagrimas. Se dijo mientras sonreía que a Isabel y Farlan hubiesen amado aquel sitio, e irremediablemente comenzó a amar a María más que a su propio hogar.

No era lo único, pues los pobladores parecieron enloquecer la primera vez que vieron a sus señores acercarse por el sendero, y fueron a recibirles con ovaciones y alabanzas. Cada mañana y cada trde eran invitados de manera cordial a cenar a una de esas humildes casas, cosa que no rechazarían jamás y se sentaban a la mesa con la feliz familia que tiraba literalmente su hogar por la ventana para recibirles. Una ocasión, en la que Levi se puso a servir los platos y Eren a encender el fogón, al marido de la familia Bossard le dió tanta pena que se permitiese a sus amos realizar "tareas de su esposa" que se desmayó frente a los asustados invitados. Sin embargo, al día siguiente y cómo muestra de agradecimiento decidió tomar a su hijo mayor bajo su servicio. El hombre se desmayó por segunda ocasión, pero esta vez, con una enorme sonrisa tatuada en el rostro.

Auruo Bossard se convirtió en el fan número uno de Levi, déjando atrás incluso a las mujeres que parecían enloquecer de gusto con sólo escuchar el nombre del joven señor. Aparte de esa rutina, las jornadas de trabajo aunque eran arduas, eran bienvenidas se había decidido Levi, pues no había nada para él cómo el cabalgar entre los campos de sembradíos con el viento dándole de lleno en el rostro y el sol tostando su piel, en cómodas ropas de lana basta y camisas con chalecos oscuros y botas de cuero curtido, regalo de los más humildes habitantes de Shiganshina, un regalo que lucía con orgullo día con día. Su parte favorita del día era durante el regreso, pues decenas de niños les aguardaban en el cercado con sus manitas haciéndo aspavientos. Cuando le recibían lo hacian con risas y felicidad contagiosa, que inevitablemente se les transpasaba a Eren y a él, quienes alzaban a los chiquillos en los caballos y les paseaban hasta sus casas, dónde se bajaban chillantes de emoción.

Le causaba gracia la forma en la que Auruo era reprendido al llegar por Petra, una costurera que Eren contrató liego que llegase a María desde Rose, buscando ayuda. Ambos parecían hechos el uno para el otro, pues sin saberlo e ignorándolo rotundamente, ambos se complementaban

Luego, una ocasión Eren invitó a la familia de Auruo a cenar con ellos, y la velada culmino con el matrimonio concretado entre Bossard y Ral. Tras eso, se convirtió en costumbre que cada noche invitasen a alguien del servicio o de la aldea a compartir la mesa con ellos, mostrando completo interés por conocer a su gente, o eso asumió Levi, tras despedir a la familia Springer y a su ruidoso pero vivachón hijo, quién caía siempre en gracia con Eren.

Aquella mañana no fue distinta. Sin darse cuenta, se apresuró en bañarse y vestirse para encontrarse con Eren, quién al verle sonrió cómo de costumbre, le tomó ambas manos con las propias, y en un gesto tierno y dulce que Levi había acostumbrado, le besó la frente, deseándole los buenos días.-Hoy estás particularmente hermoso. Ven, desayuna ahora mismo, estás famélico...-Esa era otra cosa que había notado. Para Eren siempre estaba famélico, pero durante la mañana descubrió un rollito de carne rodeándo su cintura de manera graciosa. Blando y pálido se percato que era producto de su excesiva alimentación.

-Para ti, todo el tiempo estoy famélico

-Sólo pretendo que estés bien...-Repusó con una sonrisa desvergonzada, sentándose a la cabeza de la mesa. Levi se sentó a su lado y cómo adquirio costumbre, se tomaron de la mano cálidamente.

-Si tu propósito es devorarme, hacen bien en engordarme cómo puerco.

-Apuesto a que sabrías delicioso...-Estalló en sonoras risotadas al ver el espanto, sonrojo y molestia en la cara de su esposo.

-Mocoso atrevido y desvergonzado.

-Pero si lo hago, que no te quepa duda de que las mujeres se enfadarán tanto que serían capaces de abrirme el estómago y sacarte de dentro. Ya sabes tu cómo adoran a su joven señor...-El resentimiento en la voz de Eren lo hizo reprimir una risita. Aún no olvidaba la vez en la que no comieron para enviar los cargamentos de trigo rumbo a Rose, y las mujeres al enterarse casi cuelgan a Eren, gritando agudamente "¡Cómo se atreve a dejarle sin comer, monstruo sin corazón!"

-Tu tienes la culpa. Aquel día te dije que llegasemos directo a casa, y no hiciste caso. Te aferraste a ir al pueblo.-Eren le miró fijamente. A casa, había dicho Levi.

-¿Qué sucede, mocoso?

-...dijiste que ésta era casa. La llamaste casa. La consideras...-Levi le metió un pan moreno recién hecho a la boca para callarlo. Sintió la cara arder al pronunciar las palabras que le iluminarían los días a Eren luego de decirlas.

-No señales lo obvio así, que pareces imbécil. Claro que la considero mi hogar, idiota.

Aquel día, Eren Yaeger se negó a soltarle la mano.

Los días transcurrieron hasta que finalmente, sin pensarlo siquiera, cumplió un largo mes siendo el esposo de Eren. Al contrario de lo que pensó, ningún empleado ni poblador se burló de él por el hecho de ser consorte u omega, al contrario. Le trataban con sumo respeto y le consideraban en la más alta estima. Una mañana mientras Christa le preparaba el baño, dijo algo que le hizo sonreír sin contemplaciones.

-Disculpando mi osadía, mi señor...-Comenzó la chica con una sonrisa.-... pero tomándo en cuenta vuestra expresión y la forma en la que mira al joven Eren, el cariño hacía él ha caído en la locura que los alquimistas conocen cómo amor. Y no lo niegue, se evidenciará más.

Levi sonriente y algo sonrojado dijo de todo. Incluso de la estabilidad mental de Christa quién no paro de reír ante su cara.

Pero cómo bien lo dijo la rubia, Levi no fue capaz de negarlo.

(...)

El camino rumbo a Rose fue el mejor regaló que jamás pudo haber recibido por parte de su hermano. Cómo parte del trato, fue autorizada a tomar su montura y cabalgar ella misma rumbo a Trost. Su caballo bayo pura sangre era tan veloz cómo el viento, y recorrió caminos, senderos y cruzó ríos caudalosos con total libertad dejándo atrás en varias ocasiones a los guardias de su padre, sintiéndose libre cómo nunca antes, libre por una vez en su larga vida. Libre por fin. Arrivo a Trost tras tres días de camino, toda discreción y fue recibida por un joven sirviente de la familia Kirschtein, qué le dió la bienvenida toda cortesía. Sus ojos cafés eran amables y su sonrisa bondadosa logró agradarle casi al instante a la joven Ackerman.

-¿En dónde está ubicada la mansión Kirschtein, dices?-Creyó no haber escuchado bien. El joven pareció avergonzado.

-En las faldas de la montaña sur, rodeado por la aldea de Dauper, mi señora. Si es de su agrado puedo hacer llamar a los cargadores y unas carrozas...-Ella de inmediato negó. Le miró con intensidad y luego miró la montura de Bodt.-¿Qué tal corre esa yegua, Bodt?

Eso hizo sonreír al chico.-Cómo el viento, mi señora.

Mikasa fue capaz de esbozar una sonrisa retadora.-Me gusta lo que escuchó. ¿Lo crees digno de sobrepasar a mi semental?

-Con creces, lady Mikasa. Con buenas creces...-Mikasa se sintió satisfecha. Dió la orden a la guardia de escolta que sus pertenencias fuesen llevados por el sendero principal y tras observar cómo se marchaban por el camino, miró a Bodt.-Bien ser, si sóis capaz de superad a mi Viento Rojo, os ganaréis mi gratitud y una bolsa de plata.-Marco se sujetó bien a las riendas.

-Me basta con vuestro reconocimiento mi señora.-Mikasa rodó los ojos.-...y con un buen cuerno de cerveza negra.

-Hecho.-Declaró al instante, acómodandose bien en su silla.-Ahora Bodt, muestráme que tal defiendes tu enorme arrogancia para con esa yegua...

-Cómo mi lady lo ordené.

El viento agitó los cabellos negros de Ackerman tan pronto comenzó la carrera. Jamás sintió lo que aquello, dándo con las espuelas, presurándo a Viento Rojo que corriese más rápido. Marco era hábil cómo ninguno, ni siquiera Levi se comparaba a aquella agilidad para subir cuestas empinadas y continuar con la carrera sin detenerse. Sus pulmones se llenaron de adrenalina y su sangre de fuego, y cuando alcanzaron la cumbre de la colina para llegar a Dauper, por un momento se sintió volar. Soltó un grito de emoción que se mezcló con el de Marco, quién rió dichoso. Las patas delanteras de sus monturas aterrizaron, toda gracilida antes de continuar con la carrera. Diviso la gran mansión a las faldas de la montaña, pero dejándo aquello de lado, diviso su triunfó sobre Marco de manera contundente... tal vez, demasiado pronto. El chico sujeto las riendas de la yegua y realizó una rápida maniobra provocándo al animal a saltar y cruzar primero que ella la entrada a la villa Kirschtein, el pueblo dentro del pueblo.

Risas resonaron y se dió cuenta, feliz que era ella misma la que reía luego de semejante carrera.-Nada mal para un plebeyo...-Dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-Nada mal para una mujer, mi lady. Más tarde conversaremos sobre mi reconocimiento y mi tarro de cerveza negra.

Mikasa no pudo estar más de acuerdo.

Marco Bodt suspiró al ver la alarmada expresión de su señor, Jean Kirschtein al comunicarséle que su prometida, lady Mikasa Ackerman le esperaba para cenar. Le sonrió con cálidez al pasarle el abrigo café oscuro.-¿Crees que le parezca demasiado poco?

-Para nada, mi señor.-Lo hizo sonar cómo si lo dijese con fastidio, pero la realidad era que no mentía. Jean Kirschtein, al menos para él, jamás sería demasiado poco.

-¿La has visto ya, Marco? Es preciosa. Tiene que ser mi esposa a cómo de lugar...-Marco asintió, colocándole con cuidado el anillo en el pulgar a su joven señor. Claro que conocía a lady Mikasa. Era diferente y por el hecho de ser diferente tras vencerla en aquel concurso clandestino de carreras supo que irremediablemente su estúpido enamoramiento por su joven señor se quedaría para siempre, guardado en su corazón.

-Toma la noche libre, ya no te necesitaré...-Marco asintió. Se retiró con el corazón hecho puño y las lágrimas a punto de estallar. Consiguió retenerlas hasta que estuvo a salvo dentro de su habitación. Ahí, sollozó quedamente. Tras unos minutos de silenciosas lágrimas, se restregó con fuerzas el rostro y decidió salir a tomar el aire. Cuál sería su sorpresa al ver nada más y nada menos que a lady Mikasa aguardándole en el pasillo.-Venga, te debo un cuerno de cerveza negra.

-P-Pero...

-Tu amo me abandonó a la mitad de la cena pues su comprensiva madre le hizo llamar. Al parecer vuestra señora piensa que envenenaré a su hijito con mis artilugios Ackerman...-Marco rió, inesperadamente debido al comentario. No lo dudaba. Amaba a su joven señor, pero hasta él admitía que era un completo hijo de mami. El día que se cortase el cordón Agartha y Aaren se harían aliadas de los reinos tras las murallas y en el mundo gobernaría la paz. Osea, nunca.

-Sé que gustas de Jean, Marco...-Habían terminado en un bar a unos kilómetros de la villa. Eso lo hizo enrojecer de manera violenta.

-No sé de que...

-No intentes mentirme, te lo ordena tu señora. Sé que tu también piensas que con mis antilugios Ackerman embrujare al inocente de Jean ¿cierto?

-Nunca fue mi intención, mi señora.

-Eso se comprende, Marco Bodt de Rose. Yo lo entiendo, y lo entiendo demasiado bien.

-¿P-Por qué, mi señora? ¿Cómo, mi señora?

Los grandes ojos de Mikasa brillaron mientras miraba a la nada,-Por qué jamás elegimos a quién amar.

(...)

Irvin Smith besó con dulzura los labios del más alto, mientras trataba de soportar el placer que le envolvía.

Movió sus caderas con rápidez, empalándose con el miembro de un rubio que gimió su nombre con voz ronca. Irvin se incorporó, le miró a los ojos y le cabalgó sin descanso, ambos jadeando y gimiendo de puro placer, mientras sus caderas bailaban la danza más antigua de la humanidad. Sus miradas tan unidas cómo sus cuerpos decían lo que sus bocas no, y su voz se dejó escuchar en un grito que desgarró su garganta al llegar tanto Mike cómo él a un violento y estremecedor orgasmo, que le hizo caer en el pecho de su pareja entre estremecimientos previos al clímax. Mike sonrió y tiró de él para besar sus labios hinchados y enrojecidos una vez más antes de reposar completamente, agotados y felices casi al mismo grado.

Irvin se quedó escuchándo el cantar del corazón al que amaba, y sonrió con amagura.-Sabes que sin importar que suceda tras abandonar éste cuarto... Yo te amaré ¿cierto?

Mike abrazó con fuerzas el cuerpo desnudo de su Alfa y asintió. Lo extrañaría. Extrañaría todo de él, desde su cuerpo, hasta esa profundidad en la que sus ojos se perdian, en aquel océano azulado que le engullía sin piedad. Extrañaría unirse con él de aquella forma, extrañaría escuchar su nombre en gritos, en alaridos de placer emitidos por el rubio Smith a quién locamente adoraba.

Le extrañaría de verdad.

-Lo sé.

Irvin se dejó ir en recuerdos de aquel amor clandestino que le ató a Mikael Zakarius siendo apenas un niño que dirigió su mirada al extraño chico de las perreras de su hogar, pues saliendo de aquel humilde y maltrecho cuarto su vida cambiaría para siempre para mal, para unirse sin amor a Mary Gilbert, para abandonar a Mike y para vivir una vida mísera alejado del verdadero dueño de su corazón.

En determinado momento, alzó la vista y dolorido preguntó, ya sabiendo sin embargo la amarga y lastimera respuesta.

-¿Por qué, Mike? ¿Por qué pasa esto? ¿Por qué duele tanto?

Mike no respondió, simplemente aferró su rostro y lo besó con la pasión, con el deseo, con el amor que eternamente guardaría hacía Irvin. Y luego, al sepprarse por el máldito oxígeno, únicamente le miró. E Irvin comprendió. No hubo respuestas. No hicieron y jamás harían falta, pues sus almas se entendían a tal grado que una simple mirada bastaba para saber lo que el otró sentia. Lo que el otro padecía. A lo que al otro irremediablemente le dolía.

_Por qué nunca elegímos a quién amar, amor mío. Por eso, por eso te duele y por eso me duele. Por eso nos duele tanto. Y por eso nos dolerá hasta que, si es necesario, en otra vida, seamos capaces de estar juntos._

Dijeron sin decir aquellos ojos color del ambar, al hombre que amaba y ahora sufría sobre su cuerpo.

**Hermosas Criaturas:**

**¿13 follows? ¿11 favs?**

**¿Por un solo capítulo?**

**¡No saben cuánto los quiero!**

**Tienen razón, estaba harta de ver cómo Omega!Levi era violado por un súper violento, brutal y muy macho Alfa!Eren y que de sorpresa en medio del salseo se daba cuenta de que le amaba. Prefiero que sea muy tierno, pues siendo sincera eso me imagino que sería Eren si tuviese que estar en semejante situación. Bueno, al menos casado con Levi.**

**Si vieron el gesto de Eren y Levi de asistir e invitar a gente bajo su servicio a cenar, es algo tomado de los Starks de Canción de Hielo y Fuego. Al igual que del amor de sus pobladores para con sus señores. Perdón, estoy obsesionada con esos libros y se me hizo lindo poner algo de ellos en éste fic.**

**En fin, espero que les guste. De verdad espero.**

**Recuerden que su opinión es muy importante**

**Elisa Lancaster**


End file.
